The field of invention is heating devices, more particularly compact heating devices suitable for personal use.
Individuals located in cool climates often find occasion to venture outdoors when the air temperature is cooler than desired. These outdoor excursions may include planned activities, such as hunting or ice fishing, or may be unplanned, such as resulting from a stalled automobile. In any event, the individual may be exposed to cold temperatures for extended periods of times. While being exposed to these cold temperatures, it is extremely desirable for the individual to have a personal heating device which keeps the individual warm. Certain activities in the outdoors, also require a certain degree of mobility, such as walking or climbing a tree while hunting. Therefore a compact heating device is also desirable.
One particular personal heating device has an electrical heating element formed part of gloves, socks or boots, which is powered by a battery. These devices are compact, but require a generous supply of batteries to maintain the heat output for more than a few hours. Furthermore, only a portion of the individual's body benefits from the heat generated by the electrical device.
Other devices that generate heat to warm an individual, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,223, which includes a burner disposed in a container, wherein the container includes a seat on which the user sits, are too bulky to transport over long distances, such as required during hunting. Therefore, a need exists for a compact personal heating deice capable of providing heat over an extended period.